rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SsVivid/What I Learned From MPD
Warning, this page may contain SPOILERS For the quest Missing, Presumed Death. Proceed cautiously given that knowledge. Stuff I Learned *Shadow magic of the variety that Sliske uses can rip open tears into the shadow realm. Such portals are described by witnesses as consuming all the light in the area, as if the sun had been shut off. However, to create such a rift, one would need devastating magical power such that rare few masters have ever achieved. *Creating a rift into the shadow realm not like magical teleportation, which always emits light. *Crystal magic is canon and Wizard Valina of the Wizards' Tower specializes in it. *When people die, their souls remain tethered to their immobile corpses. They remain trapped there until something cuts them free (i.e, death). *Untethered souls must venture deep underground to a stone bridge that crosses the River Noumenon, an "endless" phenomenon that separates the realms of living and dead. Over the stone bridge are the gates to the underworld. *The underworld is frought with beasts that would devour souls. Without something to shepherd them across (i.e, Icthlarin) they become lost or destroyed before the can reach the afterlife. *A being that considers "home" to be a realm other than Gielinor will pass on to the afterlife of that separate plane rather than the one connected to Gielinor. This phenomenon is responsible for different races sometimes having different ideas about the afterlife. *The specteral phenomenons recognized as ghosts, ghouls, spirits, etc. are the result of souls with such a desperate will to stay connected to the living world, or sometimes with an unwanted or unnatural attachment, that the Grim Reaper is incapable of severing that connection and shepherding them away. *If a being ascends to godhood, it forfeits its ability to reach the afterlife. Instead, when a god dies, its energy returns to the realm it is in, not unlike the appearance of divination wisps, energies, and craters that resulted from Guthix's passing. *Standard wizard robes, and likely almost all varieties of magical garments, are protective because they are imbued with defensive enchantments. Such garments have a distinctive, visible shine. *Crystal arrows, like elven crystal bows, are made completely with crystal. That is as opposed to a crystal head attached to a flighted wooden arrow shaft. *Aviansie voices are ADORABLE. However, there are some aviantese who are tentative about Armadyl's return, wary because he already abandoned them once. *Kethsi is not far from the aviansie homeworld. *Before going mad, Amascut would stand vigil at the gates to the underworld with Icthlarin and offer a special few the chance to be reincarnated rather than pass on to the afterlife. At that point, she was known as the God of Rebirth. *Future quest(s) will probably see the adventurer trying or succeeding to redeem Amascut from her insanity. Icthlarin has predicted that the adventurer is able and that Amascut is not beyond recovery. *All canon Mahjarrat have a funky reverb to their voices. Enakhra sounds like a chain smoker, though. Screenshots Akthanakos mpd 01.png Akthanakos mpd 02.png Akthanakos mpd 03.png Akthanakos mpd 04.png Akthanakos mpd 05.png Akthanakos mpd 06.png Akthanakos mpd 07.png Akthanakos mpd 08.png armadyl mpd 01.png armadyl mpd 02.png Armadyl mpd 04.png Armadyl mpd 05.png Azzanadra mpd 01.png Azzanadra mpd 02.png Azzanadra mpd 03.png Azzanadra mpd 04.png Azzanadra mpd 05.png Azzanadra mpd 06.png Azzanadra mpd 07.png Azzanadra mpd 08.png bandos mpd 01.png bandos mpd 02.png bandos mpd 03.png Bandos mpd 04.png Bandos mpd 05.png Bandos mpd 06.png brassica mpd 01.png Brassica mpd 02.png circle of mahjarrat.png enakhra mpd 01.png enakhra mpd 02.png enakhra mpd 03.png Enakhrah mpd 04.png Enakhrah mpd 05.png Enakhrah mpd 06.png Enakhrah mpd 07.png Enakhrah mpd 08.png Enakhrah mpd 09.png Enakhrah mpd 10.png evil sliske mask.png Hazeel mpd 01.png Hazeel mpd 02.png Hazeel mpd 03.png Hazeel mpd 04.png Hazeel mpd 05.png Hazeel mpd 06.png Hazeel mpd 07.png Hazeel mpd 08.png icthlarin chathead.png Itchlarin mpd 01.png Itchlarin mpd 02.png Kharshai mpd 01.png Kharshai mpd 02.png Kharshai mpd 03.png Kharshai mpd 04.png Kharshai mpd 05.png Kharshai mpd 06.png Kharshai mpd 07.png Kharshai mpd 08.png OMG reaction.png saradomin mpd 01.png Saradomin mpd 02.png Saradomin mpd 03.png sleeping sliske mask.png sliske mask chathead.png sliske mpd 01.png sliske mpd 02.png sliske mpd 03.png sliske mpd 04.png sliske mpd 05.png Relomia mpd 01.png Relomia mpd 02.png Wahisietel mpd 01.png Wahisietel mpd 02.png Wahisietel mpd 03.png Wahisietel mpd 04.png Wahisietel mpd 05.png Wahisietel mpd 06.png Wahisietel mpd 07.png Wahisietel mpd 08.png Wahisietel mpd 09.png zamorak mpd 01.png Zamorak mpd 02.png Zamorak mpd 03.png Zamorak mpd 04.png Zamorak mpd 05.png Zaros.png zemouregal mpd 01.png zemouregal mpd 02.png zemouregal mpd 03.png zemouregal mpd 04.png Zemouregal mpd 05.png Zemouregal mpd 06.png Zemouregal mpd 07.png Zemouregal mpd 08.png zilyana is tall.png Zilyana mpd 01.png Zilyana mpd 02.png Zilyana mpd 03.png Category:Blog posts Category:What I Learned